1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enterprise computing systems and the administration of data encryption particularly with mobile computing and removable storage devices. In particular the invention provides protection for and the administration of computers whose hard disks are encrypted using sector level encryption.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, enterprise computing systems have been faced with the challenge of having to use multiple point solutions to encrypt email, files, folders, full hard drives, removable storage devices and PDAs. Unfortunately, however, multiple point solutions by their very nature are managed separately resulting in high installation and maintenance costs. In some cases, these costs forced an organization to chose to protect data on only a handful of “key” computers or to protect no data at all and “hope for the best”.
Regulatory requirements and laws are forcing companies to pay more attention to protecting their data. In particular, customer and consumer information that is entrusted to organizations is at high risk because of the liability to the organization associated with identity theft of consumer information. In order to mitigate this risk, organizations are implementing solutions to protect against unauthorized access to data.
The proliferation of mobile and removable storage devices is creating new security concerns for enterprises due to the sensitive information they contain and their increased vulnerability to theft and loss. Even though the total cost for protective measures such as encryption is less than the damage of even one incident involving the theft or loss of unencrypted data, a majority of these devices are not adequately protected.
Therefore, what is required is an easily applied and cost-effective control of digital assets that ensures regulatory compliance, protects information confidentiality and increases the productivity of a mobile and outsourced workforce.